This afternoon
by Turbokatcarnage25
Summary: A short flic, Jake and Chance are out on call and John does what he can to help break the silence while working on a car


This afternoon

Hey all, I was board and decided to write a story of John singing along to an old favourite song of his enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Swat kats or the song "This afternoon" by Nickleback. This is to entertain, not to profit! Oh and John is mine character.

It was a slow day at the garage and John was working on a car by himself while Jake and Chance where out on call. He was nearly finished when he said aloud,

"I can't take this SILENCE!" he walked up to his room to fetch his iPod and an auxiliary cable from Jakes. He retuned downstairs and went over to the radio and plugged them in. he was browsing the artists when he came across one he hadn't heard from in a while, he selected the artist and bowsed the songs and found one he thought where best for the kind of day it is. The song began to play and he went back under the car and started singing along,

_Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day _

_Hitting from the bong like a diesel train _

_And I'm down with hanging out this afternoon  
_

_We got weeds in the backyard four feet tall_

_Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all So, I'm out on the couch this afternoon  
_

_Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor _

_If we take them out back, we can buy some more So I doubt we're going out this afternoon,_

_oh Better hang on if you're tagging along 'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning Nothing wrong with going all night long Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta Get up and go out, me and all my friends Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

Oblivious to John, Jake and Chance had arrived back and were getting changed back into their mechanics attire when they herd the music.

"What he doing up there?" asked Chance rhetorically

"Wonder if it's a human song or a one we know?" said Jake looking up at the hatch

"I hope he finished that car and an't slaking off" said Chance

"Let's find out then" replied Jake as he climbed the ladder followed by Chance. They looked into the garage and saw John's legs sticking out from under a car, unaware of them being back, he continued to sing.

_Landlord says I should buy a tent But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon_

_Down on the corner in a seedy bar Jukebox cranking out the CCR Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, _

_Oh Better hang on if you're tagging along 'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning Nothing wrong with going all night long Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta  
Get up and go out, me and all my friends Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again Yeah, we get up, go out, me and all my friends Drink up, fall down, and we'll do it all again, yeah Yeah, just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon _

Chance was about to announce that they were back when Jake stopped him. He had never heard John sing before, he was very good at it, and he wanted to hear the end of the song.

_Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again  
_

_It's not a human walk, it's the human race If we were living on the edge, taking too much space So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do 'Bout to kick it around, hanging out this afternoon, oh  
Better hang on if you're tagging along 'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning Nothing wrong with going all night long Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta  
Get up, go out, me and all my friends Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again, yeah We get up, we go out, me and all my friends Drink up, we fall down, and we'll do it all again  
_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon _

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

When the song was finished John pulled himself out from under the car and noticed them. He blushed a bright red and made for the door but Chance blocked it.

"That was amazing," said Jake

"Yeah, you've got a talent," said Chance

"Um, thanks… I just… get nervous when other people hear me." Said John looking at the ground.

"You shouldn't, you've got nothing to worry about." Said Jake with a smile. Just then, Callie Briggs walked in.

"Hi guys, just seeing if my car was ready." She said. John placed the keys in the ignition and turned it over. The engine roared to life with the energy from its younger years.

"Turns out that one of its gaskets were loose, easily fixed." Said John

"Thanks John" she said as she paid her bill and drove away. The three of them went and tuned on the news and listened to Feral give his usual speech about the swat kats which ended with Chance throwing his milk at the TV.

Everything was normal.


End file.
